vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vevina Ciseris
Who is Vevina Ciseris? Vevina is a WereSpider bugkin and student of Ascension Academy. She has the goal of showing that even bugkin can be an ally to good. She is played by Miss Universe. Lore Vevina comes from a kingdom of sentient bugs referred to as bugkin. Humanity and bugkin have had very hostile relations in the past even going so far as having wars where atrocious things were done on both sides. One of which was named---The torching of Vevina's very own homehive(homeland). Vevina--despite the horrors she witnessed--decided not to hate humankin for this particular transgression among others, saying that "If we continue to hold grudges and look only to the past then this war will not end until one of us are dead". She believes that humankin and bugkin can learn a lot from each other, and ultimately would benefit highly from each other if they only stopped feuding. She was also in a unique position to try and ease tensions--and perhaps even end it. Vevina is the first Werespider. This specific subspecies have a unique opportunity to walk up to mankind without them outright becoming hostile on behalf of their appearance. She can morph into her spideresque form at will where her spider-like qualities are far more enhanced. (Paralyzing Venom, wall climbing, Thread-making, among other things) Because she has been raised to be an Envoy since birth she is incredibly well-versed in politics, social studies, and knows a fair deal about the surface-dwelling races history and cultures. This much has been very clearly displayed from how she interacts with some people, and even chided Barthall for putting himself in a position where people will actively try and oppose him and his sister. She has also hinted that Bugkin have a fairly ruthless society where only the strong survive. Because of this, she respects every one of the students--even if some are not as intelligent as she had hoped. She ultimately wishes to see all of them succeed, but her actions with the drow twins were unfortunately misunderstood. History Admittance to Ascension Being the first bugkin of her kind to take on a more human like appearance, Vevina was admitted to Ascension Academy along with many other. She seeks to prove the humans who destroyed her home wrong by not being the monster they think she is and being successful in the academy. Powers and Abilities *Spider - Vevina being a WereSpider bugkin has similar abilities to a spiders being able to climb trees easily, make web traps, and produce venom. She also has the ability to turn into a more spider like form. *Venomous Bite - Vevina has a venom that she produces and can administer through her bite being a WereSpider. *Bladed Thread - Vevina's weapon of choice is bladed thread. Trivia *She was scared by Chipz sneaking up on her. She intends to get him back for this. *She is part of Pink Squad which consists of the pink haired students at the academy. *There is a theory that Vevina may be an ancestor to one of Miss Universe's other characters Parizz Ite Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe *Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 55 Vevina (Miss Universe).jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 56 Vevina (Miss Universe).jpg Category:Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Miss Universe's Characters